<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>хочу любить т е б я by Segen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420917">хочу любить т е б я</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen'>Segen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лютик делает это первым,<br/>и Геральт дышит с лёгкостью.</p>
<p>Когда это случается с Геральтом, <br/>Лютик расцветает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>хочу любить т е б я</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>во имя любви! :з</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Лютик делает это первым,</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Он поёт, ходит меж столами и дарит свои улыбки, изредка бросая взгляд в угол, где одиноко сидит ведьмак и смотрит на него своими невозможными глазами. У того лицо застывшее, равнодушное, но взгляд опаляет лучше любого эля.</p>
<p>С какого-то момента все его баллады посвящены ему — Геральту из Ривии, его Белому Волку. И он, вообще-то, не жалуется — гордится.</p>
<p>Спев последние слова и раскланявшись, он, перебирая нежно струны лютни, направляется к своему ведьмаку. Сесть бы да опереться на горячее плечо, да эля хлебнуть…</p>
<p>Вдруг перед ним выскакивает парнишка — светлый, вихрастый, с сияющими зелёными глазами и какой-то робкой улыбкой. Лютик в ответ тоже улыбается.</p>
<p>— <i>У тебя очаровательный голос, а песня просто сказка! Споёшь ещё?</i> — парень робко касается пальцами его руки на лютне и шепчет, заглядывая в глаза. — <i>Мне?..</i></p>
<p>Улыбка вмиг застывает на его лице, а сам Лютик вздрагивает.</p>
<p>Потому что это — <i>те самые слова</i>. Потому что они — причина, по которой он когда-то решил стать бардом. Эти слова написаны на предплечье, вытатуированы с самого рождения. Судьба-зараза всё предопределила, да?</p>
<p>Лютик невольно опускает взгляд на <i>эти</i> слова, сейчас скрытые одеждой, и вспоминает, как Геральт замолкает, едва натыкается на <i>них</i>, как темнеет его лицо. Вспоминает, как он любит водить по ним пальцем, отчего у Лютика кожа петь начинает, требуя ещё и ещё, как ведёт языком, а потом резко целует в губы, а следом вытрахивает из него стоны, приговаривая <i>«Спой же мне, бард»</i> А Лютик что? Лютик и поёт ему, искусывая в кровь губы да бёдрами подмахивая. И что же теперь, ему отказаться от этого всего? Раскрыть радостно судьбе навстречу руки да принять этого парня?!</p>
<p>Слышит это и его ведьмак, замирает, деревенеет; Лютик ведь не то чтобы видит — он чувствует. Геральт смотрит горячечным взглядом прямо в душу. И ждёт, <i>глупый</i>, его ответа.</p>
<p><i>«Да разве ж не знаешь ты его?»</i> хочется ему спросить.</p>
<p>С трудом он отводит глаза от златого пламени и смотрит в сочную зелень напротив. А красив ведь, однако…</p>
<p>— <i>Извини</i>, — холодно улыбается, — <i>таких услуг не оказываю</i>. — И он, пока парень стоит да пытается осмыслить всё, бодро, едва ли не бегом подходит к геральтову столу и плюхается рядом, шёпотом обнять просит и не смотрит, совсем не смотрит в ту сторону, откуда только пришёл.</p>
<p>Парень довольно быстро очухивается и подскакивает к их столу:</p>
<p>— Ты сейчас что, отказался от меня?! Ведь не мог ты не знать, что мы связаны!.. Покажи, — он облизывает губы и тянется к руке Лютика, — покажи свою руку!..</p>
<p>— Мне это не нужно, — Лютик жмётся к Геральту, а тот спокойно поднимает глаза на отвергнутого:</p>
<p>— Не трогай, — и в голосе звучит снежная лавина, звучит предупреждение, и бард улыбается довольно — не отдаст, понял всё!..</p>
<p>— Ты, чёртов ведьмак, думаешь, что сможешь забрать моего соулмейта?! Удержать подле себя?! — кричит, но руки убирает. Не глуп, уже хорошо.</p>
<p>Лютику на миг становится его жаль.</p>
<p>— А ты меня спросил, надо ли оно мне? — в тишине спрашивает он, поднимая спокойные голубые глаза. — Не решай за двоих. — Хотя он сам именно это сейчас и делает — решает за двоих. Но как иначе?.. Ему кажется, нет, он <i>точно</i> всё решил ещё тогда, когда увидел его в тёмном углу таверны, а потом следом увязался. Он вспоминает, как подумал тогда, что если они не соулмейты, что если Геральт его не отвергнет, то они вместе будут. Ведь влюбляются же люди, не имея парных меток? Ненавистное, изъедающее предопределение, всё решившее за них ещё до рождения. — Извини, но мой ответ не изменится. Ты мне <i>не нужен</i>.</p>
<p>Все смотрят на бесплатное представление — не часто увидишь, как один соулмейт отказывает другому.</p>
<p>— Такое случается. Если мы соулмейты, то не значит, что идеальная пара и обязаны жить долго и счастливо.</p>
<p>— Именно это и значит!.. Дай мне шанс доказать, что я лучше этого… ведьмака, — он смеряет пренебрежительным взглядом его Белого Волка. Лютик хмурится и встаёт, загораживая Геральта от пренебрежения, от ненависти — его бы воля, он бы ото всего его защитил, да не ему тягаться с опасностями.</p>
<p>— Никого нет лучше него. Уйди сам или дай это сделать нам, тебе всё равно не переубедить меня.</p>
<p>— Что ж, бард, потом ты ещё пожалеешь, поймёшь, от кого отказался ради белобрысого мутанта. Но будет поздно. Счастливо оставаться, — кривая усмешка на полных губах, сочащиеся ядом сарказма слова… Где-то в глубине души Лютику жаль, что всё случилось именно так — некрасиво, на глазах многих людей, жадно ловивших каждое слово, но если такова плата за возможность им с Геральтом быть вместе, то она, в общем-то, не так уж и велика.</p>
<p>— Извини, — поворачивается он к ведьмаку, едва ядовитое пожелание несостоявшегося соулмейта растворяется в воздухе, — не очень-то красиво это всё вышло. Надеюсь, он не вздумает нам как-нибудь напакостить, взрослый же человек, должен понимать отказ.</p>
<p>— Лютик… — и столько в этом слове эмоций, чувств: вина и надежда, сожаление и боль, нужда и горечь. А уж из чего состоит пламя его взгляда!.. Впору жмуриться счастливо от неверия в нём да счастья, робкого ещё, неосознанного — и пяти минут не прошло после ухода зеленоглазого. — Лютик, — вновь повторяет он, а Лютик касается его щеки заросшей, а потом и уголка губ, что незаметно (но не для него, конечно же!) подрагивают. — Спасибо.</p>
<p>— Ну уж нет, несносный ведьмак! Тебе так просто от меня не избавиться! Ишь чего удумал!.. Я кому твердил, что никуда и ни к кому не уйду? Неужели твоим мечам? Или, может, Плотвичке?</p>
<p>И Геральт, слава Мелитэле, верит ему, потому что прикрывает глаза и кивает коротко, а губы кривятся в улыбке, а после касаются его — точно таких же, улыбающихся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Поздно вечером, когда они вваливаются, слегка пьяные, в снятую комнатушку, он будто с ума сходит. Со смешком думается Геральту, будто опоил его кто, одурманил, ибо иначе-то действовать не получается — только нежно, с трепетом. Не то чтобы он против такого. Геральт, скорее, по привычке чурается проявления своих чувств. Но перед Лютиком, его несносным и отважным бардом, можно ведь.</p>
<p>Он целует его губы — неторопливо, жарко, покусывает несильно. Геральт обнимает его, нежно к себе притискивает и продолжает целовать. Он осторожно раздевает своего барда, оставляя на каждом оголённом участке кожи горячий поцелуй.</p>
<p>Лютиковы пальцы путаются у него в волосах, тянут их, лёгкими движениями массируют кожу головы, а Геральт начинает покрывать нежными поцелуями его всего, прежде подарив особенно горячий и чувственный, сладкий его губам. Лютик облизывается, а он уже выцеловывает его шею, чуть прикусывает кадык, тут же зализывая. Геральт драконит его соски языком, пока они не становятся твёрдыми, чувствительными, пока Лютик не начинает просить ещё. Лишь после этого Геральт выцеловывает дорожку к пупку, проходится короткими ногтями по груди, чуть тянет волосы на ней. И судя по усилившемуся запаху желания, Лютику нравится.</p>
<p>Геральт трётся щекой о твёрдый живот и выглядит таким довольным в этот миг, что кажется, будто вот-вот заурчит. Однако вместо урчания ведьмак обводит впадинку пупка и ведёт языком к самой кромке панталон, которые «подзабыл» стянуть. Лютик от близости чужого рта к члену невольно вскидывает бёдра да просяще стонет.</p>
<p>— Ну Ге-е-ера-а-альт, ну до чего же ты вредный! — а вредный Геральт прячет улыбку в очередном поцелуе в эту сладкую кожу. Ему, подобно зверю, хочется не исцеловать его, а вылизать всего.</p>
<p>Член у Лютика стоит крепко и требует ласки, внимания, однако Геральт спешить не хочет, потому лишь целует головку через повлажневшую ткань и на мгновения обхватывает губами прямо так.</p>
<p>— Гер-р-р… — Юлиан рычит и дёргает его за волосы, а ведьмак лишь спокойно улыбается ему да выпутывает из волос его левую руку, начиная целовать каждый палец, каждую костяшку, каждую мозоль и уже поджившую одинокую царапинку. Он проводит кончиком языка от центра ладони к мизинцу, проделывая потом это со всеми пальцами, а после берёт в рот указательный и средний и начинает посасывать их, глядя молчаливому Лютику в потемневшие глаза. Лютик облизывает иссохшие губы и заворожённо двигает пальцами. Он трахает его рот, гладит язык и пьянеет от своих действий. Геральт прикрывает глаза, продолжая наблюдать за бардом, и видит, как тот судорожно сглатывает и кусает губу. Он отстраняется, и пальцы с влажным чпоком выскальзывают изо рта. Геральт берёт вторую, уже порядком ослабевшую руку, и целует в центр ладони, повторяя ту же ласку.</p>
<p>— Геральт, — голос нещадно хрипит, — ты чего удумал, а?</p>
<p>— Люблю твои руки, — вместо ответа признаётся ведьмак, целуя мозолистые пальцы. Лютик смотрит и не может оторваться, а Геральт, прижимаясь горячими губами к запястью в последний раз, переходит к стягиванию с него последней одежды. Он не спеша ведёт ладонями вниз по ногам, оглаживает напряжённые мышцы и покрывает его поцелуями. Лютик стонет, вскидывая бёдра, и горячий член мажет по щеке Геральта. — И голос тоже, — мягко усмехается, — перевернись.</p>
<p>— М-м-м, что?..</p>
<p>— Лютя, перевернись на живот, — Геральт же, всё ещё одетый, садится на пятки и спокойно складывает руки на коленях. И смотрит выжидательно.</p>
<p>— Л-ладно, — Лютик кусает губы и осторожно переворачивается, складывая перед собой руки и пристраивая на них подбородок. Ведьмак споро раздевается и прижимается грудью к напрягшейся спине Лютика. Кожа к коже. Геральт начинает целовать с шеи, оставив попутно пару-тройку засосов. Он улыбается, зная, что поутру его бард не будет ругаться. Губы касаются бледных веснушек на плечах, язык соединяет одну с другой в немыслимые созвездия, Лютику щекотно и приятно. — Ге-ер, а можешь ещё в шею, а?..</p>
<p>Геральт тихо смеётся, воздух щекочет влажную кожу, и Лютик сводит лопатки. Он вновь целует в шею, легонько дует на влажные короткие прядки, гладит невесомо бока, и Юлиан прерывисто выдыхает. В воздухе стоит запах его удовольствия, он наполняет лёгкие, дурманит. Геральт спускается вдоль позвоночника, ведёт эту линию языком, слизывая редкие капельки пота.</p>
<p>Когда он доходит до копчика, Лютик приподнимает задницу, подставляясь.</p>
<p>Когда он начинает мять ягодицы, Лютик замирает.</p>
<p>Когда Геральт касается языком сжатой дырки, то Юлиан растекается по кровати и вновь стонет.</p>
<p>Геральт чувствует, как к запаху наслаждения примешивается смущение, чувствует, насколько Юлиану не терпится. Самый потрясающий аромат из всех, что он когда-либо чуял.</p>
<p>— Геральт?! — хм, какой чудесный высокий голосок… — ты… сделай так ещё…</p>
<p>Юлиан пытается сдерживать стоны, но когда Геральт толкается кончиком языка <i>прямо туда</i>, а после касается яиц, он всхлипывает. Геральт вновь велит ему перевернуться, что Юлиан делает с энтузиазмом и жадно смотрит, как его начинают растягивать. Медленно, не торопясь. Так… нежно, что он скулит на двух пальцах, на трёх искусывает в кровь губы и тихо матерится, а когда Геральт добавляет мизинец, он костерит его самыми изощрёнными ругательствами. Геральт целует его в нежную кожу у паха, разводит пальцы, отчего Лютик сжимается, и улыбается. От этой улыбки — самодовольной и одновременно нежной — Лютик задыхается.</p>
<p>— Могу подарить тебе один поцелуй. Выбирай, куда, — ожидая ответа, он гладит бёдра и живот. Кожа нежная, сладкая, её хочется касаться, ласкать так, чтобы его бард <i>пел</i>.</p>
<p>— Поцелуй… — Лютик сглатывает; Геральт улыбается, ибо наперёд знает, что выберет Юлиан. — Поцелуй в губы.</p>
<p>Геральт вынимает пальцы и наблюдает, как мышцы рефлекторно сжимаются. Он осторожно и медленно входит наполовину и склоняется над Лютиком, целуя. От привкуса крови он издаёт стон. Геральт посасывает кровоточащую губу и толкается вперёд, входя на всю длину. Юлиан облепляет его руками, притискивает к себе, обвивает ногами, выгибается весь. Он ведёт ладонью по спине, млея от того, насколько Геральт мускулистый и сильный, и вцепляется в волосы на затылке, не давая отстраниться. Геральт подчиняется и углубляет поцелуй, медленно, даже томно вбиваясь в Лютика.</p>
<p>Сам Лютик буквально захлёбывается от этой нежности. Он знает, что его ведьмак может быть резким и даже немного грубым в сексе, но также он может быть и осторожным, аккуратным, но столько нежности за раз? Это впервые. Геральт словно преклонялся перед ним, его телом. Лютик дёргает его за волосы и сглатывает судорожно, впиваясь в тёмные золотые глаза. Зрачки у него расширены, и он видит своё отражение. Это словно… словно всё, что есть в душе у ведьмака, — это он, Юлиан, Лютик, несносный бард… Он закрывает глаза.</p>
<p>— Знаешь… Я сейчас в полной мере понял, что твои действия, Гер… — тут он прогибается, чем пользуется Геральт и прикусывает кожу на шее. <i>Он дышит им</i>. — Они говорят больше… чем твои слова.</p>
<p>— Вот как? — голос у ведьмака восхитительно хрипит; Лютик зажмуривается до кругов перед глазами и царапает спину. Ему слишком много… всего. Геральт всё так же размеренно двигается, а зажатый меж их телами член распирает от желания кончить. Но и торопить не хочется совершенно. — Спасибо, что заметил.</p>
<p>Геральт целует прямо под челюстью, проводит губами до самого уха, в которое шепчет:</p>
<p>— Хочешь кончить?</p>
<p>— Да?.. — он смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век, выглядя при этом порочнее любой суккубы. А Геральт знает в этом толк. Лютик краше всего в его жизни, во всём мире. Самый лучший. Он чувствует, как бухает в груди сердце от любви к его голубоглазому барду.</p>
<p>— Отпусти себя, хороший мой, — и вновь шёпот, и вновь поцелуй, и движения чуть быстрее, резче. И пока Геральт <i>всё ещё</i> двигается, Лютик кончает, кричит, сжимает Геральта всеми доступными способами. — Люблю тебя, — тихо, не выдержав, шепчет Геральт ему куда-то в шею, кончая. Лютик блаженно улыбается, мягко касаясь искусанными губами чужих.</p>
<p>— И я тебя, Геральт. Всегда.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>и Геральт дышит с лёгкостью.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><b><br/>  <i>Когда это случается с Геральтом,</i><br/></b><p>Он без особого интереса наблюдает, как Лютик рассматривает что-то на прилавке. Очередные склянки. Хотя, он знал, что там. Масло. Розовое, ромашковое и… хрен его знает, какое ещё. Это же Лютик!</p>
<p>Геральт опирается плечом о столб и скользит взглядом по выложенным на прилавок клинкам. Некоторые из них и впрямь хороши, а вон тот даже Лютику подойдёт, хм-м…</p>
<p>Бард смотрит на него и дарит чуть извиняющуюся улыбку. Одними губами говорит «Осталось только расплатиться» и отворачивается. Геральт качает головой.</p>
<p>— <i>А у тебя классная задница,</i> — слышит он, а потом чьи-то пальцы осторожно касаются его плеча. Он оборачивается. Перед ним стоит кудрявая девушка, чем-то неуловимо похожая на Трисс. Рыжая, кареглазая, с лукавой улыбкой на полных губах. Он отвечает не задумываясь:</p>
<p>— <i>И она давно занята</i>, — он насмешливо изгибает бровь и только потом понимает, что что-то тут не так. Да и лицо у девушки вытягивается, а улыбка чутка спадает.</p>
<p>— Т-ты ведьмак? И ты… мой соулмейт?! У меня твоя фраза на руке, вот, смотри! — она протягивает ему руку, оголяя предплечье. И вправду… Но… — Я о таком и мечтать не могла!.. Я всегда думала, что же такое случится, что я получу такой ответ! — девушка краснеет, и это, пожалуй, выглядит очаровательно, думает Геральт. Такая невинная и восторженная. Но он свой выбор сделал слишком давно, ещё когда не был знаком с Лютиком. С Лютиком, который смог изменить его настолько, что он готов остаться с ним. И только с ним. Его довольно часто посещали мысли, что будет через пару десятков лет, но он отмахивался от них, запирал на замок, закапывал под слоями своей души. — А оказывается, что… вот… Ты не думай, — тараторит она, напоминая Лютика. От этой мысли у него дёргается уголок губ. — Я никогда и никому такого не говорила…</p>
<p>— Вынужден тебя огорчить, у таких как я не бывает пары. Смотри, — и Геральт показывает ей чистую кожу. Девушка сникает, когда берёт его руки в свои и убеждается в их чистоте. Ничего, кроме шрамов. Совсем.</p>
<p>— И никогда не было?</p>
<p>— Никогда. Моё Предназначение — ведьмачество, никакого соулмейта.</p>
<p>— Я… Что ж, я понимаю. Возможно, я ошиблась? — она с надеждой смотрит на него, и Геральт решает смягчить ситуацию — он изгибает губы в улыбке и отвечает, что всё возможно. Девушка уходит, растворяясь в толпе, а он оборачивается, ища своего барда. Тот всего в нескольких шагах, прижимает к груди несколько склянок и смотрит на него широко раскрытыми голубыми глазищами. Такой молчаливый, удивлённый. Геральт подходит к нему и делает глубокий вдох. От него пахнет неверием, облегчением и радостью. И чем-то таким тёмно-красным, почти чёрным, терпким. Лютик испытывает что-то, чего ведьмак в нём прежде не чувствовал. Он столь же удивлённо вглядывается в его лицо. Лютик трясёт головой и солнечно улыбается.</p>
<p>— Это сейчас было то, о чём я думаю? — кивок. — И ты… отказался, да? — он задерживает дыхание, ожидая ответа.</p>
<p>Геральт фыркает:</p>
<p>— Ну конечно отказал! Разве видишь ты на моих руках хоть единую букву? — глаза насмешливо сверкают, а Лютик подаётся вперёд, прижимаясь кучей флаконов к твёрдой груди. Он упирается лбом в его плечо, и Геральт чувствует, как Лютика покидает напряжение. — Ты думал, что я отвечу иначе? Я слишком давно отказался от этой бредовой идеи, в моей жизни и так много воли Судьбы.</p>
<p>— Дело не во мне?</p>
<p>— Нет. Я же тебя выбрал. Как и ты меня, Лють. Не думай дурного. Если уж я отказался от одного решения Судьбы, то от иного, в виде тебя, я ни за что не откажусь. Ты же знаешь.</p>
<p>— Какой ты многословный, — бурчит Лютик ему в грудь. Он прячет лихорадочный блеск глаз, хотя знает наверняка, что его ведьмак всё учуял. Он сдерживает дрожь осознания, сдерживает свою жадность и глупую в этой ситуации ревность. — Ну, я знал твоё решение, но сомневался. Как ты тогда, — смешок выходит хриплым.</p>
<p>— Мои… сомнения, Лютик… Ты же знаешь моё мнение. Ты достоин спокойной и достойной жизни, а не извечной угрозы от монстров.</p>
<p>— Ну вообще-то!.. — Лютик вскидывает голову, и Геральт видит, как горят голубые глаза. Завораживающе. — Это мой выбор! И я его сделал! Ты — мой выбор. Осознанный, Геральт, понимаешь?</p>
<p>— Ага. Ты мой тоже. Давай-ка пойдём, мне ещё кое-что прикупить надо.</p>
<p>Геральт отстраняется, и они оба понимают, что он всё это время невесомо поглаживал лютикову поясницу. Юлиан счастливо улыбается и на миг прикасается губами к щетинистой щеке.</p>
<p>— Пойдём.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Лютик не может дождаться момента, когда они окажутся в комнате. Его переполняет нетерпение настолько сильное, что нет никакого желания развлекать народ. Всё, чего ему хочется, — это Геральта. В любом виде. По-всякому. Но они продолжают сидеть за столом; он смотрит, как ведьмак методично поглощает еду, пьёт, и Лютик чувствует себя как в густом, плотном тумане. Всё, что он делает, он делает машинально. Улыбается, ест, что-то рассказывает. Он не перестаёт думать о том, что произошло в начале дня. Когда-то ему казалось, что если Геральту встретится его истинная пара и он ей откажет, то он отреагирует иначе — поцелует, к примеру, кинется на шею, радостно вереща. Но не так.</p>
<p>Сам себе он сейчас напоминает какого-то зверя — или монстра? — в засаде. Он наблюдает, ждёт.</p>
<p>Вообще-то, когда Геральт встаёт и спрашивает, не устал ли он, потому что как-то подозрительно молчалив, Лютик начинает о чём-то трындеть. Кажется, он говорит о новой истории, которую обдумывал вот прямо сейчас.</p>
<p>— Просто необходимо оказаться подальше ото всех, мой дорогой Геральт, чтобы записать её! Я так боюсь, что забуду какую-то… строчку!..</p>
<p>Геральт мягко хмыкает и начинает подниматься, Лютик немного ждёт и идёт следом. Перед глазами маячит крепкая задница, обтянутая кожей. Он закусывает губу до противной боли и старается сглотнуть не слишком громко.</p>
<p>Когда они, наконец, в комнате, Лютик закрывает дверь и поворачивается. Геральт стоит в шаге от него со сложенными на груди руками и вздёрнутой бровью.</p>
<p>— Что? — сухими губами шепчет Лютик и тут же стирает расстояние меж ними одним движением. Он хватает его за ворот рубахи и впивается в губы поцелуем. Ему мало, он жаден; ему хочется быть таким же нежным, как Геральт тогда. Он хочет показать, насколько любит его, насколько дорожит им. Ведь Геральт этого заслуживает. Но как-то он сомневается, что у него получится так же, как у него.</p>
<p>Когда Геральт кладёт руку ему на поясницу — как тогда, — он стонет в целующие его губы и обводит их языком, тут же скользнув меж них. Он чувствует на кончике языка терпкость вина, и это сносит крышу, пьянит не хуже — лучше. Острее.</p>
<p>Он отпускает ворот и пытается, не разрывая поцелуй, расстегнуть пуговицы, а когда не получается, то зло дёргает полы рубахи. Несколько пуговиц отлетает, и он переходит на ремень. Но из-за нервозности получается плохо, и тогда Геральт, прикусив клыками его губу, отстраняется и мягко кладёт свои ладони поверх его.</p>
<p>— Я сам, так будет быстрее.</p>
<p>Юлиан кивает и недолго наблюдает за раздевающимся Герой, у которого это не в пример быстрее получается, и начинает раздеваться сам. И не успевает Геральт окончательно стянуть с себя штаны, как Лютик толкает его на кровать; Гера выглядит таким ошеломлённым, что это почти смешно.</p>
<p>— Выглядишь… забавно, — он облизывает сохнущие губы, сглатывает и встаёт на кровать коленями. Он смотрит на Геральта, пытаясь охватить взглядом его всего сразу: от мягкой улыбки и ямочки на подбородке до мускулистой груди, живота и ног. Ну, вообще всего. Но взгляд постоянно фокусируется на чём-то одном, залипая. Дыхание учащается.</p>
<p>— Действительно! Куда уж забавнее? — Геральт ухмыляется и тянет руки к Лютику, который уже на его бёдрах и сейчас ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он обхватывает его бока и оглаживает, ведёт ладонями вниз, но получает шлепки по рукам. — И что ты?..</p>
<p>Лютик опирается на вытянутые руки, нависая над ним:</p>
<p>— Играем по моим правилам.</p>
<p>— Это каким же? — Геральт щурится, а Лютик улыбается — сладко-сладко, невинно — как только он и может, и склоняется ниже, выдыхает прямо в губы:</p>
<p>— По моим. Тебе понравится. Ты веришь мне?</p>
<p>— Всегда.</p>
<p><i>Ох блядь</i>. От этого уверенного и мягкого «всегда» у Лютика в голове шуметь начинает, а сам он подаётся вперёд, влипая в чужие губы. Святая Мелитэле, зачем он так красиво улыбается?!</p>
<p>Он покусывает эти вкуснючие губы, толкается языком в жаркий рот и касается кончиком своего языка под геральтовым — нежно проводит по уздечке и… и просто растекается по всему его телу. Он потирается о него, такого горячего. Медленно-тяжело вращает бёдрами и закатывает глаза — даром, что закрытые.</p>
<p>Трахаться — <i>трахнуть</i> — хочется неимоверно.</p>
<p>Но и торопиться не хочется.</p>
<p>Геральт шарит по его спине, и ему кажется, что он сам — лёд, а Геральт — первородное пламя — так его руки опаляют, так растекается от них пламя, огонь жидкий под кожей, что поёт. Движения его пальцев неспешные, лёгкие, но всё гудит — и Лютик вновь понимает всем своим существом выражение <i>«хорошо до боли»</i>. И всегда — только с ним, с Герой.</p>
<p>Воздуха как-то вдруг мало-мало, и он хрипит, не желая отрываться. Лучше умереть такой сладкой горячей смертью, чем прерваться. И Геральт вновь спасает их.</p>
<p>— Ты как с ума сошёл, — мурлычет; Юлиан думает, что спустит вот вообще без всего, только от этих интонаций. — Но мне нравится.</p>
<p>— Тебе вообще… — тяжёлое прерывистое дыхание, облизывание губ, — всё сейчас… понравится. Сейчас… подожди, Гер.</p>
<p>И кто бы знал, как ему не хочется сползать с горячего тела под собой… Но нужно. Он сползает с кровати окончательно, чтобы подойти к сумке, куда поутру сунул масло. И когда он поворачивается, то видит потягивающегося Геральта. О эти мускулистые… мускулистое всё. Он смотрит на вытянутые руки, и в его голове щёлкает. Становится настолько жарко внутри, что ему кажется, у него сейчас носом пойдёт кровь.</p>
<p>Когда же губы успевают так пересыхать? Потому что он вновь их облизывает, вздрогнув от волны мурашек, пробежавшейся по всему телу — слишком хорошо представил…</p>
<p>— Гер… Я сегодня веду. — Говорит с ухмылкой, становясь вновь коленями на кровать. Он склоняется, трётся о бедро щекой и шепчет в эту горячую кожу: — Будешь меня слушаться как самый хороший мальчик, а, Белый Волк?</p>
<p>И блядь, он готов <i>убить</i> за ещё один такой взгляд: потемневший, опаляющий… <i>жаждущий</i>.</p>
<p>— Безоговорочно, Лютик.</p>
<p>Юлиан ведёт губами по коже, к пупку, который обводит кончиком языка и целует.</p>
<p>Он чувствует на своих плечах, макушке руки Геральта и стряхивает их, чем заслуживает удивлённый взгляд.</p>
<p>— Не трогать. Вообще. Ни одним пальцем, понял, Волк? — кажется, ещё темнее глаза стать не могут, но… — А теперь возьмись-ка руками за спинку кровати и держи крепко, не разжимай.</p>
<p>— Хм-м, кажется, я знаю, что ты удумал. И не сказать, что мне не нравится, — с ухмылкой Гера хватается-таки за деревянную спинку, и секунды Лютик таращится на эти охуенные мышцы, на эти вены и чуть ли слюни не пускает.</p>
<p>Тряхнув головой, Юлиан забирается на Геральта и целует, ёрзая задницей по его члену, заставляя стонать в поцелуй своего стального ведьмака. От этого звука он и сам издаёт слабый всхлип. Никогда ещё желание доставить партнёру удовольствие не било его самого этим самым удовольствием. Найдя в себе силы оторваться от чужих губ, Лютик хаотично начинает прокладывать дорожку поцелуев вниз. Когда губы касаются твёрдого пресса, Геральт подаётся вверх всем телом в желании влипнуть в эти ласковые губы.</p>
<p>А Лютик спускается всё ниже. Он мягко выдыхает горячий воздух на член Геры и мурлычет от того, как тот дёргается.</p>
<p>— Какой же ты чувствительный, — мурлычет восторженно, — по тебе же и не скажешь, мой дорогой.</p>
<p>— Лютя, блядь!</p>
<p>Ох, что за хриплый рык!.. Его пробирает — до мурашек вдоль позвоночника, и он целует член Геральта от нежной головки до самых яиц, спускается ниже, ниже… и хватает масло, что всё это время валялось рядом. Выскользнуло из рук, клятое.</p>
<p>Вылив немного на пальцы, Юлиан кружит ими вокруг отверстия и наблюдает. Наблюдает, как Геральт запрокидывает голову, открывая вид на крепкую шею, как он сглатывает, сжимает челюсти, как разводит ноги, чтобы ему было удобнее. Ну просто потрясающе. Лютик вводит в него один палец и прикрывает глаза от ощущения жаркого нутра, от мыслей, как же хорошо ему — <i>им обоим</i> — скоро будет.</p>
<p>— Чёрт возьми, Лютик, ещё давай!</p>
<p>— Ну раз ты так про-осишь, — голос Лютика — патока густая, сладкая, обволакивает их обоих, подстёгивает, и вот он вводит в него второй палец, начиная медленно толкаться. Он едва-едва касается простаты, но этого хватает, чтобы Гера протяжно застонал.</p>
<p>— Не нежничай, давай ещё один.</p>
<p>Лютик разводит пальцы, прежде чем накрыть его член ртом и, добавив масла, ввести ещё и средний. Нетерпение Геральта — это… это неописуемо. Они оба стонут: Гера от ощущения его рта на себе, а Лютик — от солоноватого терпкого вкуса. Он двигает головой и рукой в едином ритме; Геральт зажимает его голову коленями и вскидывается.</p>
<p>— Ещё, ещё, чёрт, <i>пожалуйста!..</i></p>
<p>Его пальцы сжимает; Лютик скулит с членом во рту, представляя, что скоро там будут совсем не пальцы, и тянется вниз рукой — слишком много всего, он боится кончить.</p>
<p>Блядь, да хочется просто заглотить геральтов член по самые яйца и отсосать так, чтоб у его ведьмака искры из глаз посыпались. И Юлиан ведь может. Или вынуть уже пальцы и вставить ему, вцепиться в его бёдра — до синяков — и трахать, вбивать его в несчастную кровать, чтоб стонал, чтоб сжимался на нём, чтоб рычал да клыки скалил. От таких мыслей его всего пробирает дрожью.</p>
<p>Жажда, <i>нужда</i> переполняют. Он вводит мизинец, давит на простату и выпускает член изо рта, слизнув с головки смазку. Юлиан потирается щекой, щекочет своими волосами кожу, и Гера не выдерживает — касается рукой вихрастой макушки. Юлиан замирает. Весь, полностью. Выворачивается, кусает за кончики пальцев и сипло велит вернуть руку обратно. Он видит — рука дрожит, когда Геральт, весь такой мощный и грозный, подчиняется. И тогда Лютик вновь продолжает трахать его пальцами, пока Геральт не просит. Так, что становится понятно: ещё хоть секунда промедления, и Лютика… Завалят? О, ведьмак, скачущий на его члене!.. Безумно, безумно привлекательная картина! Может, в другой раз?..</p>
<p>— Если ты сейчас же не трахнешь меня, Лютик, — спокойно говорит Геральт, — то в ближайшую неделю мы вообще не будем трахаться. Ты понял меня, хороший мой?</p>
<p>Юлиан облизывается и кивает, закусывает губу и, вылив остатки масла на свой член, плавно, медленно входит весь сразу. И замирает. И начинает двигаться медленно, дразня. И сам же не выдерживает, срывается в почти хаотичные толчки, получая на каждом тихие стоны своего опасного Белого Волка.</p>
<p>Он видит, как Геральт прикрывает глаза, как вцепляется в чёртово дерево до побелевших костяшек.</p>
<p>— Ох блядь, ради всех богов, Геральт!.. Знал бы ты, насколько я тебя люблю! — он собирался сказать совсем другое, что-то о том, как он прекрасен, как красиво и сексуально растрепались его серебристые волосы, как он тащится от капелек пота на его неровной от шрамов коже, как он хочет его всего вылизать и расцеловать каждый рубец… Но вышло куда более ёмко. Даже лучше.</p>
<p>— Я… Я чувствую, Юлиан.</p>
<p>Геральт поднимает голову, и теперь Юлиан трахает его, глядя в эти невозможные глаза. Руки впиваются в плоть с такой силой, что синяками от его пальцев ведьмак будет хвастать ещё долгое время. Каждый шлепок о ягодицы отдаётся вспышкой сладости во всём теле. Лютику вновь срывает голову — он наклоняется вперёд и впивается в чужой рот жадно, яростно. Он чувствует грудью мускулы чужой груди, животом — зажатый меж их телами член. Под пальцами — Геральт, на языке — Геральт, вокруг его члена — тоже он. Их запахи, запах секса — всё плавит мозг. Дьявол, он весь день мечтал вот так в него вбиваться.</p>
<p>Вверху что-то трещит. Лютик открывает глаза и смотрит: Геральт разломал в щепки несчастную кроватную спинку. Он чувствует запах его крови, и это должно бы его остановить, но он лишь сильнее вжимается, крутит бёдрами и трахает, вдалбливает Геру в кровать. Он прерывает поцелуй и тяжело дышит, утыкаясь в его шею. Хочется уже кончить. Поэтому Лютик просовывает между ними руку и обхватывает член Геральта. Чувствуется, как с него натекло. <i>Ох ты ж ёбаный пиздец,</i> думает Лютик и проводит вверх-вниз несколько раз.</p>
<p>— Лютик… <i>Юлиан… Люблю тебя</i>, — стон, и Геральт кончает, его дырка сокращается на нём. Лютик улетает в оргазм после пары особенно глубоких размашистых толчков.</p>
<p>Вмиг ослабевший, он распластывается по Геральту и тяжело дышит. Чувствует, как волосы на макушке шевелит такое же тяжёлое дыхание Геры. Геры, который вдруг обнимает его руками, не касаясь ладонями в крови спины, и прижимает к себе крепко.</p>
<p>— Обожаю то, какой ты у меня собственник, — мурчит Геральт прямо ему в ухо, и Лютик вновь стонет. Так хорошо, боги, ему так хорошо в этих горячих руках, рядом с этим человеком. Только с ним.</p>
<p>— Ты мой, Гер. Только мой. Я, блядь, ничему не позволю нас разлучить.</p>
<p>— Как скажешь, грозный мой.</p>
<p>Поцелуй в макушку ощущается очень, очень правильно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Они валяются в кровати. Геральт лежит на животе, положив голову на перебинтованные руки, а Лютик — на боку, подперев голову рукой. Он водит по его спине кончиками пальцев. Каждый шрам, даже едва заметный, получает свою порцию невесомой ласки. Довольное посапывание Геральта заставляет улыбаться и периодически оставлять поцелуй то тут то там. На душе светло и тихо, спокойно. У обоих.</p>
<p>— Юлиан, — начинает вдруг Геральт, — что ты испытал там? Утром? Когда я отшил…</p>
<p>— Чёрт, — Геральт чувствует, что его бард смущается, — знаешь, это было… как-то само… я… Гер, это была не ревность, а… жадность. Меня, кажется, даже затрясло от того, что ты <i>мой</i>. Мне так тебя хотелось, что я думал, умру прямо там. Надо было тебе засосы оставить… много. — И Юлиан чуть тянется и кусает Геру в плечо. — И знаешь, мозги плавит, когда ты кончаешь и стонешь моё имя. Услада для ушей.</p>
<p>Геральт тихо хихикает — слова его барда отдаются теплом в груди и такой же жадностью в душе.</p>
<p>Лютик целует его в плечо и ведёт ладонью вниз, под простынь, что прикрывает ягодицы, а потом и вовсе её в сторону сдвигает. Он проводит по татуировке указательным пальцем, выводит каждую букву, каждый завиток. <i>«А у тебя классная задница»</i> Хмыкает. Надо же, как ведьмакам свезло… Или это только <i>его</i> так?.. Метка на ягодицах!</p>
<p>— Знаешь, любовь моя, а у твоего соулмейта есть вкус. Задница действительно что надо, — он возится немного и склоняется, чтобы звонко поцеловать в каждую ягодицу да куснуть несильно.</p>
<p>— <i>Да насрать, Лють. Главное, что тебе нравится, а остальное не имеет значения</i>, — и кидает насмешливый и игривый взгляд через плечо.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Лютик расцветает.</b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>